eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Kaladim (Server)
Kaladim is a time-locked expansion Player vs. Environment (PvE) server. The time-locked expansion servers were introduced in the summer of 2015 to provide players with a fresh start and slow progression through the game's content. About Time-Locked Servers *In prior time-locked servers players got to choose when content from the expansions unlocked by a vote, in-game, in the form of a mailed poll. *Kaladim is a Time-Locked Expansion server where expansions unlock automatically, every 16 weeks. :Due to this difference, it is highly likely that TLE servers may not have the same quests, the same rules for some gameplay aspects like mounts, for world travel and more as other servers as described by this wiki. *The time-locked servers are only accessible to players with a All Access membership. *These are not pure legacy servers with all old rulesets in place; rather they offer an experience similar to "vanilla" EQ2. For example there are no "corpse runs" and no crafting subcomponents. Instead, there are no features like Battlegrounds, no veterans bonuses, and mounts have the old speed limitations. The intent is to offer a slow progression through old content for those who have a nostalgia about older content and zone or those who missed it the first time that want to experience it as it is released to the whole server. *While the Veteran's Rewards accessed with /claim are not included on the TLE servers, the Marketplace is a part of these servers. Other Kaladim differences The following is summarized from the official announcement: *No Channelers and Beastlords - these are too different to be included in the legacy-style of play and progression *Completing Collection Quests on this server will reward three new achievements from each expansion aside from the normal collection quest rewards and achievements that are provided. The new rewards and titles can only be obtained on Kaladim, may then be applied to all characters on your account after you obtain them. *Completing a Heritage Quest on this server will not only provide the quest reward, but an additional reward on EVERY server you play on. *Gear will be similar to original item stats, with itemization changing drastically from Shattered Lands to Velious; this, combined with a major encounter balance and player ability update, will restore more the classic feel of the original launch. *Return of the starter (housing) villages: Big Bend, Longshadow Alley, Baubleshire and Nettleville. The old questlines will not return, so this will be a superficial changes for now, for the sake of sentimental visits. The villages will also be available for all other servers in the future. *No Familiars - they will not drop, nor can they be purchased on Kaladim. Guilds Put a link to your guilds website here! The progression of raid guilds of this Server can be viewed here at EQ2 Raid Progression TLE Characters If you are a resident of this server, please feel free to add your Guild and Player Name to the sections, below! Events Visit Player Events for a guide to creating and running events in-game. EQ2i Users Info Source The info on this page was adapted from two official Daybreak announcements: *The TLE (Time-locked expansion) server announcement *The official TLE FAQ at launch Category:Time-Locked Servers